The present disclosure relates to a seal set, particularly to a piston seal or a piston rod seal, for sealing a primary side, particularly a low-pressure side, against a secondary side, particularly a high-pressure side, comprising a main body arranged to be received at a support part, and a slide ring for contacting a slide surface of a slide partner part. The disclosure further relates to a sealing arrangement for a piston or a piston rod, particularly for hydraulic applications, comprising at least one seal set of that kind.
Seal sets and sealing arrangements comprising seal sets of that kind and similar ones are for instance known from DE 24 61 455 A1 and DE 28 44 906 A1.
Through an in-house use of the applicant there is further known a seal set which is provided with a main body, wherein a radial circumferential receiving groove for a slide ring is formed at the main body, wherein the slide ring is, in a mounted state of the seal set, arranged in the receiving groove, and which contacts a slide partner part, for instance a piston rod or a cylinder surface. At the main body, there is further formed a sealing lip comprising a contact tip which may also contact the slide partner part in the mounted state. The slide ring comprises a one-sided, step-shaped recess which is formed in the slide ring at the side thereof facing the sealing lip and which is arranged, in the mounted state of the seal set, between the slide ring and the slide partner part.
Seal sets of that kind are generally used for sealing piston cylinder arrangements, for instance so-called hydraulic cylinders, and similar actuating elements which frequently involve relative sliding movements between involved components. Generally, the seal sets may be integrated in sealing arrangements which may for instance also involve bearing elements, guiding elements, covers, wipers and similar components.
In particular, those seal sets may be arranged as seal sets for cylindrical sealing surfaces. Generally, piston cylinder arrangements comprise operating mediums which may for instance involve hydraulic oil, water-oil-emulsions and/or pressurized air. Particularly when the piston cylinder arrangement is used for actuating purposes, huge pressure differences may be present between a pressurized side (here also: secondary side) and a side which is not exposed to the operating medium (here also: primary side).
In total, the seal sets shall, on the one hand side, ensure a good sealing also when huge pressure differences are present, and, on the other hand, generate as little friction as possible so as to avoid an excessive interference with the desired relative movements. Those design goals are basically mutually contradictory and therefore frequently require trade-offs when designing and constructing seal sets.